Innocent songsaenim
by Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi
Summary: Sehun merupakan murid yang sangat berprestasi saat pelajaran Fisika. Namun mengapa nilai Fisika Sehun langsung anjlok saat Luhan mulai mengajar di kelasnya? Apakah Sehun memiliki sebuah rencana? HunHan, Yaoi, NC21 (Implisit) OneShoot.


Author : Oh Zhiyu Lu

Title : Innocent Songsaenim

Genre : Romance, School Life, Yaoi

Rated : M

Light : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan

Other Cast : Kim Suho & Lay

Disclamer : Cast milik Tuhan dan cerita milik saya.

**Oh Zhiyu Lu**

**Presant**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~~ Innocent Songsaenim ~~**

"Luhan-ssi, anda dipanggil kepala sekolah Kim ke ruangannya sekarang." Luhan yang sedang menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke mulutnya terhenti karena seorang wanita bertag name Kim Hyoyeon memberi tahunya bahwa kepala sekolah Kim Suho memintanya untuk menemuinya.

"Ahhh... baiklah, aku akan segera menemuinya. Kamsahamnida Hyoyeon-ssi." Ucap Luhan sembari memberikan senyuman terbaiknya kepada wanita yang berstatus sebagai guru olah raga di sekolah tempat Luhan berkerja.

"Cheonma Luhan-ssi. Permisi." Hyoyeon pun berlalu pergi dari hadapan Luhan setelah ia membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat pada Luhan, dan begitu juga dengan Luhan yang melakukan hal yang sama dengan Hyoyeon.

Luhan menatap miris pada bekal makan siangnya yang belum ada ia sentuh sedikit pun. Dengan berat hati Luhan kembali menutup bekal makan siangnya dan berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Padahal sejak tadi pagi Luhan belum memasukkan sesuap nasi pun kedalam mulutnya. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas bahwa cacing - cacing di perut ratanya tengah menggelar konser.

Sebelum sempat Luhan meraih gagang pintu ruang kepala sekokah, pintu itu lebih dahulu dibuka oleh seorang pria berlesung pipit yang sangat dikenal Luhan.

"Kau sedang apa di sini Lu?" Yahhh... itu Lay. Teman dekat Luhan. Bahkan dirinya juga yang menyarankan Luhan untuk berkerja di sekolah ini. Lay merupakan guru musik di sekolah ini. Dan Luhan curiga Lay memiliki hubungan khusus dengan kepala sekolah Kim.

"Aku dipanggil kepala sekolah Kim untuk menemuinya." Jawab Luhan dengan nada yanv teramat lesu.

"Apa karena anak itu lagi?"

"Entahlah Lay." Ucap Luhan sambil mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku tak diberitahu tentang masalah apa. Tapi_ feelingku_ mengatakan jika aku di panggil karena anak itu."

Lay menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau harus bersabar menghadapi anak es itu. _Fighting_ Lu!" Luhan merasa bebannya sedikit meringan ketika Lay mengepalkan kedua tangannya lalu mengangkatnya ke atas. Memberikan Luhan semangat.

"Gumawo Lay." Lay membalasnya dengan mengangguk dan berlalu pergi dari hadapan Luhan setelah menepuk bahu kecil Luhan dengan pelan.

Tok tok tok...

"Masuk!" Luhan membuka pintu bercat coklat itu dengan perlahan. Kepalanya menyembul dari balik pintu bercat coklat itu dengan malu - malu. Luhan cepat cepat masuk ke ruangan itu ketika seorang pria bertubuh tegap yang duduk di balik meja menyuruh Luhan duduk di sebuah kursi di hadapannya dengan gerak - gerik matanya.

"Kau tahu mengapa aku memanggilmu ke sini?" Tanya pria itu saat Luhan telah duduk di kursi yang ia tunjukkan.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan ragu - ragu. "Karena masalah nilai Fisika Oh Sehun."

Kini giliran Suho yang manganggukkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana dengan rencanamu waktu itu?"

"Saya akan memberikan Oh Sehun les tambahan saat pulang sekolah selama dua minggu sekali sajangnim. Dan itu sudah berlangsung selama sebulan."

"Hahhhhh..."

Luhan semakin menundukkan kepalanya saat sosok pria di hadapannya mengehala nafas. Suho bergerak mengambil beberapa lembar kertas di dalam laci mejanya dan memeberikannya kepada Luhan.

"Yang ku tahu selama ini, Sehun merupakan anak yang sangat berprestasi dalam bidang fisika. Dalam ulangan ia selalu mendapatkan nilai yang sempurna, bahka di antara semua teman temannya, ialah yang pertama kali mengumpulkan lembar jawaban." Luhan membelakkan matanya ketika melihat kertas yang ada di tangannya. Kertas - kertas itu merupakan nilai ulangan Oh Sehun yang dijawab dengan sempurna dan dengan penjelasan yang sangat rinci.

"Kami selalu mengikutkan dia dalam olimpiade fisika. Dan hasilnya sangat memuaskan, ia selalu mendapat ranking pertama. Sekali pun ia mendapat ranking kedua karena saat itu ia sedang sakit." Luhan berusaha menyangkal apa yang di ucapkan pria yang kini berada di hadapannya. Sungguh mustahil jika Sehun bisa memenangkan banyak sekali olimpiade Fisika jika saat di kelas ia merupakan murid dengan nilai paling buruk saat ulangan. Jangankan ulangan, nilai kesehariannya saja sangat buruk.

"Tapi, semenjak kau mengajar mata pelajaran fisika disini, mengapa nilinya sangat buruk? Setiap ulangan ia selalu mendapat pringkat paling bawah. Bahkan nilai tertingginya saat ujian hanya dua puluh." Apakah seburuk itu? Luhan sungguh merasa sangat bersalah.

"Jika kau memberikannya soal soal tingkat universitas, beberapa menit kemudian kau akan mendapatkan jawaban yang benar dan dengan penjelasan yang sangat rinci. SEBENARNYA KAU ADA MASALAH APA DENGAN OH SEHUN TUAN LU?" Ohh... nyali Luhan untuk hidup langsung menciut.

Suho mengatur nafasnya yang naik turun. Ia pun membenahi pakaiannya lalu kembali duduk dengan tenang.

"Entah cara mengajarmu yang tidak berkualitas atau kau memiliki sebuah masalah dengan Sehun. Aku tak tahu. Yang aku inginkan, Sehun harus kembali mendapatkan nilai sempurnanya di ulangan mendatang. Jika tidak kau harus angkat kaki dari sekolah ini. Arra?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Arraseyeo sajangnim."

"Silahkan keluar." Luhan pun beranjak keluar dari ruangan tersebut setelah ia membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat pada Suho.

"Hahhhhh!" Luhan membanting tubuhnya di atas kursi miliknya. Tangannya mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Sungguh saat ini Luhan benar benar merasa frustasi. Ia baru saja berkerja di sekolah ini selama tiga bulan, tapi ia malah terancam dipecat karena anak berwajah datar itu.

Kalau difikir - fikir ia tak memiliki masalah apapun dengan Sehun. Tapi mengapa anak itu seolah berusaha menjatuhkan Luhan. Jika ia merupakan anak jenius, selalu peringkat satu saat olimpiade fisika dan mampu mengerjakan soal soal fisikia tingkat universitas, mengapa saat pelajaran Luhan ia mendapatkan nilai yang sangat buruk? Luhan pun yakin, jika tanpa mendapatkan penjelasan apapun, ia pasti bisa mengerjakan soal soal itu.

Menurut Luhan, saat ini Sehun sedang membuat sebuah rencana agar medepak Luhan dari perkerjaannya yang sekarang. Pasti ia memiliki akal bulus yang sangat licik kepada Luhan. Yahhh... Luhan yakin itu. Padahal saat pertama kali melihat Sehun, jantungnya langsung berdetak sangat cepat. Sehun sukses membuat perhatian Luhan teralihkan padanya. Tapi jika seperti ini, Luhan mulai ragu dengan perasaanya.

Tapi mengapa senekat itu. Saat ini Sehun berada di tingkat akhir_ high schoolnya_. Jika saat ini ia mendapatkan nilai nilai buruk, maka itu bisa mempengaruhi apakah ia bisa lulus atau tidak. Huhhh... betapa keukehnya Sehun mendepak dirinya untuk keluar dari sekolah ini.

"Hahh... sudahlah!" Luhan pun menghentikan fikirannya tentang Sehun ketika mendengar suara suara aneh dari perutnya. Ia kembali mengambil bekal makan siangnya yang berada di dalam lacu mejanya.

Tetteeeeetttt...tetteeettttt...

Luhan memasang poker facenya ketika ia telah membuka bekal makan siangnya, bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi. Terpaksa ia harus menunda makan siang plus sarapan paginya. Ohh... kenapa hari ini terasa sangat buruk bagi Luhan? Tak adakah yang lebih buruk lagi dari pada hari ini? Ohhh... yahhh... Luhan ingat, di dua jam pelajaran terakhir ia harus masuk ke kelas Sehun untuk mengajar. Dan saat pulang pun ia tak bisa langsung bersantai di ranjang empuknya. Ia harus memberikan les tambahan kepada Sehun agar ia tak dipecat dari perkerjaannya.

Yahhh... Luhan hanya berharap jika ia sanggup mengajar di saat perutnya meronta ronta meminta asupan gizi.

* * *

><p><strong>~~ Innocent Songsaenim ~~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Untuk tugas hari ini, kerjakan halaman 189 bagian A. Sertakan juga dengan penjelasannya. Silahkan pulang." Ucap Luhan kepada seluruh muridnya, dan mereka hanya menjawabnya dengan seadanya. Selagi Luhan membereskan buku bukunya, para murid murid itu pun berlalu di hadapannya menuju pintu kelas. Hingga akhirnya, Sehun 'lah yang terakhir kali berjalan menuju pintu kelas sambil menenteng tas hitamnya.<p>

"Chankaman Oh Sehun!" Sehun menghentikan langkah kakinya saat mendengar sebuah suara yang memanggilnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya kepada Luhan yang kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Ada apa songsaenim?" Luhan sebenarnya sangat takut ketika harus menatap mata tajam Sehun yang menatapnya dengan intens.

"Hari ini ada les tambahan untukmu. Aku tak mau ulangan kali ini nilaimu buruk seperti sebelumnya. Aku tunggu kau lima belas menit lagi di perpustakaan." Ucap Luhan final lalu berjalan keluar kelas mendahului Sehun yang hanya menatapnya dengan intens. Sebuah seringai terpampang jelas di bibir tipisnya ketika Luhan telah menghilang di balik pintu kelas.

"It's show time."

* * *

><p><strong>~~ Innocent Songsaenim ~~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Lalu kau kalikan dengan turunannya. Setelah mendapatkan hasilnya bagikan dengan grafitasi da..." Tak ada yang didengarkan oleh Sehun. Yang sedari tadi di kerjakannya hanya menatapi wajah rupawan Luhan yang tak memiliki celah sedikitpun. Terutama bibir merahnya yang sedari tadi tak bisa diam mengucapkan rumus rumus fisika yang telah dihapal Sehun di luar kepalanya.<p>

"Permisi, maaf mengganggu anda. Bisakah saya meminta tolong?" Ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yang bertugas menjaga perpustakaan sekolah.

"Tentu. Ada apa?" Balas Luhan.

"Begini, anak saya akan segera melahirkan, dan saya harus segera pulang. Sedangkan di perpustakaan ini masih banyak orang. Apakah saya bisa meminta tolong untuk menutup pintu perpustakaan? Biasanya anda pulang yang paling akhir saat memberikan Sehun les tambahan." Jelas wanita itu.

Luhan berfikir sejenak lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pasti. "Tentu saja. Di mana saya bisa meletakkan kunci ini nanti?" Tanya Luhan saat wanita paruh baya itu memberikannya sebuah kunci.

"Anda bisa memberikannya pada petugas piket. Sekali lagi terima kasih Luhan-ssi."

"Ne. Cheonmayo." Ucap Luhan dan kemudian wanita paruh baya itu bergegas keluar dari perpustakaan sekolah.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi." Perkataan Luhan sukses mengacaukan rencana yang sedang berpendar di otak Sehun. Mau tak mau ia pun kembali memperhatikan penjelasan Luhan. Tapi Sehun tak akan pernah bisa. Perhatiannya selalu teralihkan pada bibir merah Luhan yang bergerak gerak menggodanya untuk melumatnya denga kasar.

"Lalu masukkan rumus ketinggiam maksimalnya. V nol kuadrat di kali sin kuadrat teta 'per dua G. Sudut elevasinya enam puluh derajat. Jad- sebenarnya kau memperhatikanku atau tidak Oh Sehun?" Luhan mulai naik pitam saat menyadari Sehun hanya memperhatikan wajahnya tanpa melihat penjelasannya.

Sehun yang tak menjawab pertanyaannya membuat kemarahan Luhan naik hingga ke ubun ubun. Tapi Luhan bukanlah guru yang mendidik muridnya dengan tangan. Ia pun membenarkan letak kacamatanya lalu mengambil selembar kertas yang berisi beberapa soal. Jika kali ini Sehun menjawbnya dengan salah, entahlah Luhan tak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Kau kerjakan soal soal ini. Aku ingin ke kantor guru dulu." Ucap Luhan lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

* * *

><p><strong>~~ Innocent Songsaenim ~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Saat ini Luhan sedang berjalan kembali menuju perpustakaan. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin meninggalkan Sehun selama setengah jam agar saat kembali nanti ia telah selesai menjawab soalnya. Tapi Luhan tak setega itu. Ia takut nanti Sehun membutuhkan bantuannya. Maka dari itu, ia pun kembali ke perpustakaan setelah lima menit meninggalkan Sehun.<p>

Namun apa yang dilihat Luhan saat ini benar benar membuatnya ingin melempar Sehun hingga ke segitiga bermuda. Pasalnya pria es itu kini tengah menaikkan kedua kakinya di atas kursi sambil mendengarkan musik.

"Oh Sehun!" Sehun tak bergeming.

"OH SEHUN!" Kali ini kesabaran Luhan telah habis. Ia pun melepaskan headset yang tergantung di telinga Sehun hingga membuat pria itu menatapnya dengan intens. Sebenarnya Luhan sangat takut dengan tatapan itu, tapi jika ia lemah bukankah Sehun dapat menginjak injaknya?

Luhan pun kembali duduk di kursinya dan meraih kertas soal milik Sehun.

Luhan terdiam. "Jadi kau sudah menjawabnya?" Sehun mengangguk.

Luhan mengusap tengkuknya karena merasa canggung. Ia tadi marah karena mengira Sehun tidak berniat menjawab soal yang ia berikan. Tapi tertanya semua soal yang ia berikab telah di jawab oleh Sehun.

Luhan pun mulai memeriksa semua jawaban Sehun.

Dan wowww... Luhan _speechless_. Setiap soal di kertas itu dijawab Sehun dengan sempurna. Semua jawabannya sangat akurat dan diperjelas dengan rinci.

"Oh Se-Sehun." Saat Luhan menggerakkan kepalanya menghadap Sehun, pria itu kini berada hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Membuat Luhan sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun. Tapi ia malah bergerak mendekati Luhan juga.

"Ka-kau kenapa semua jawabanmu benar?" Luhan sangat gugup ketika Sehun menggeser kursinya semakin mendekat dengannya.

"Kau tahu, aku tak sebodoh yang kau fikirkan." Nafas Sehun menggelitik permukaan wajah Luhan.

"Jadi, mengapa selama ini ka-kau selalu men-dapatkan nilai buruk?"

"Itu trik"

"T-trik?" Benarkan apa yang Luhan fikirkan. Sehun pasti sedang menyusun rencana untuk mendepak dirinya dari sekolah ini.

"Jangan berfikiran macam - macam Lu~" Perut Luhan terasa diisi ribuan kupu kupu ketika mendengar suara Sehun yang memanggil namanya dengan lembut.

"Jika aku selalu mendapatkan nilai buruk, otomatis kau akan memberikan aku les tambahan. Maka dari itu aku selalu menjawab asal asalan saat ulangan. Agar aku bisa dekat denganmu."

"De-dekat denganku?"

"Yeahhh... aku menyukaimu Luhan songsaenim." Luhan yang gugup hanya dapat meremat kain celana Sehun yang berada di dekat kakinya. Tangannya yang bebas berusaha menahan tangan Sehun yang mencoba membuka kaca matanya.

"Kau mungkin berfikir aku melakukan ini untuk mendepakmu keluar dari sekolah ini. Tapi tidak Lu. Aku melakukan ini untuk mendekatimu."

Benarkah? Jadi selama ini Sehun melakukan hal bodoh itu hanya semata mata ingin mendekatinya. Tapi mengapa ia senekat itu. Ia bisa saja tidak lulus karena hal bodoh ini.

Luhan semakin mengeratkan rematannya pada celana Sehun saat menyadari Sehun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan. Entah setan dari mana, Luhan malah memejamkan matanya saat merasakan sebuah benda kenyal nan tipis menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Enghh..." Luhan merutuki dirinya yang melenguh nikamat saat bibir tipis itu melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Luhan yang mulai terbawa suasana pun mengalungkan lengannya di leher jenjang milik Sehun. Bibirnya pun tak mau kalah membalas lumatan bibir Sehun. Alhasil pagutan di antara keduanya pun semakin memanas. Lidah keduanya yang saling membelit membuat saliva milik mereka mengalir di sudut bibir Luhan. Terus turun menuju leher putih mulusnya dan menghilang di balik bajunya.

"Emphhh!" Luhan memukul mukul dada bidang Sehun saat ia merasakan pasokkan oksigen di paru parunya mulai menipis. Sehun yang mengerti dengan kondisi Luhan pun melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih mencumbui leher mulus milik Luhan. Menghisapnya, menjilatnya lalu menggigitnya hingga membuat Luhan mendesah frustasi.

"Anghhh... Lu~" Luhan akhirnya tersenyum menang saat mendengar lenguhan sexy Sehun. Yaahhh... pria bermata rusa itu kini sedang menggesek kejantanan besar Sehun dengan lututnya.

Tangan besar Sehun beralih memasukki baju Luhan, mencari cari sebuah tonjolan yang menjadi titik sensitif Luhan. Saat menemukannya Sehun mengelusnya dengan intens, menarik nariknya ataupun mencubitnya dengan kasar. Tak ayal hal itu membuat desahan Luhan semakin keras. Untung saja perpustakaan sudah tak ada pengunjung selain mereka berdua. Dan tentunya saat ini sekolah sudah sepi.

"Emhhh... Sehuniehhh~~"

Pantaskah jika seorang guru mendesahkan nama muridnya saat murid itu sedang meremas juniornya dengan lembut.

Tak pantas memang. Tapi apa yang dapat dilakukannya jika Sehun, murid yang pertama kali menarik perhatian Luhan yang melakukan hal tersebut. Saat ini nafsu benar benar sudah menguasai tubuh Luhan. Bibirnya tak ada henti hentinya mendesah karena tangan dan bibir nakal Sehun yang mencumbui tubuh toplessnya. Yaa... baru beberapa menit yang lalu, Sehun membuka baju Luhan lalu mencampakkannya ke sudut ruangan. Begitu terbuka, Sehun langsung menatap Luhan dengan tatapan memuja. Baginya tubuh putih mulus milik Luhan adalah tubuh yang paling indah. Sejak pertama kali Luhan memasukki kelasnya, Sehun sudah membayangkan batapa indahnya tubuh Luhan. Dan walaaa... apa yang dibayangkan Sehun selama ini memang benar. Yang lebih menakjubkannya lagi, kini Sehun bisa menjamah tubuh indah itu dengan leluasa.

"Sehun,,, jangan memandangku seperti itu." Sehun mengalihakn tatapannya pada wajah Luhan yang tengah menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Kau sangat indah Lu~" Kemudian Sehun langsung meraup salah satu nipple Luhan yang berwarna kemerahan. Sedangkan yang satu lagi dipelintir oleh ibu jari dan telunjuk milik Sehun.

"Anghhh... ahhh... Sehunhh... owhhh..." Sehun merasakan celananya semakin menyempit. Apa celananya yang mulai kekecilan atau penisnya yang semakin menegang, entahlah, Sehun tak tahu. Yang pasti saat ini di antara selangkangan Sehun terdapat sebuah tonjolan yang sangat besar. Mengundang jemari lentik milik Luhan untuk merabanya atau pun sekedar meremasnya.

"Enghh... Sehuniehh~~ Kau tak merasa celanamuh menyempith?"

Sehun menyeringai. "Kau mau membukanya untukku saem?" Luhan mengangguk.

Ia beranjak dari kursinya lalu merendahkan tubuhnya hingga kini ia berhadapan dengan selangkangan milik Sehun. Jemari lentiknya membuka tali pinggang dan celana seragam milik Sehun dengan terburu buru, hingga membuat kancing celana Sehun terlepas. Tanpa membuang waktu Luhan sedikit menurunkan boxer dan celana dalam milik Sehun hingga sebuah benda panjang nan besar yang tengah menegang maksimal menyembul keluar menantang wajah cantik Luhan.

"Sehun... penismu besar sekali." Ucap Luham sembari mengelus - elus kejantanan besar milik Sehun.

"Hisap dia saem. Enghh~~" Sesuai perintah Sehun, Luhan pun langsung memasukkan penis besar itu kedalam mulut mungilnya. Mungkin karena junior Sehun yang terlalu besar, Luhan hanya mampu memasukkan setengahnya. Sedangkan sisanya ia elus menggunakan tangannya.

"Anhhh~ yahh... begitu Lu~ emhh..." Sehun yang tenggelam dalam kenikmatannya meremat rambut halus Luhan lalu memaju mundurkannya. Lenguhan tertahan Luhan membuat sebuah getaran di dalam mulutnya, yang berdampak sangat hebat terhadapa libido Sehun.

"Wae?" Umpat Luhan kesal saat Sehun manarik wajanya menjauh dari penis miliknya.

"Aku ingin langsung memasukkimu. Kemari!" Luhan pun duduk di pangkuan Sehun dengan bersemangat. Kedua belah bibir itu kembali berpagut mesra seiring tangah jahil Sehun yang mencoba menanggalkan calana milik Luhan.

"Emmpphhh!" Begitu tertanggal Sehun langsung memasukkan tengahnya ke dalam hole merah mengkerut milik Luhan, yang sebelumnya ia lapisi dengan precum Luhan yang mengalir di ujung juniornya.

Jarinya ia gerakkan keluar masuk di dalam lubang Luhan. MEmbuat lenguhan Luhan tertahan dengan ciuman panas Sehun. Pria berkulit pucat itu menambahkan jari manis dan telunjuknya secara bersamaan kedalam lubang milik Luhan. Membuat sebuah cairan bening mengalir dari sudut mata Luhan.

"Sakit?"

"Ne. Appoyo..." Sehun menghapus air mata Luhan dengan jarinya. Yanh kemudian disusul sebuah kecupan manis di keningnya.

"Aku hanya meregangkan lubangmu Lu. Agar nanti kau tak kesakitan." Saat Luhan mengangguk, Sehun kembali menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk lubang Luhan.

"Anghh~ faster Huniehh~~" Luhan kembali mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun. Pergerakkan jari Sehun dalam lubangnya yang semakin cepat membuat tubuh Luhan menjadi semakin bergetar menahan biraihnya.

"Sehunh... aku ingin keluar." Bukanya mempercepat proses klimaks Luhan, Sehun malah mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang Luhan. Membuat Luhan mengeluarkan death glarenya yang terkesan imut.

"Menungginglah Lu." Tanpa di perintah dua kali, Luhan langsung menunggungkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya yang ia sandarkan pada meja.

"Sehunie~~ palliwa. Lubangku menginginkan penis besarmu." Luhan berdirty talk ria sambil menggoyang goyangkan butt mentoknya di depan Sehun. Membuat Sehun dapat melihat dengan jelas lubang merah Luhan yang mengkerut minta dimasukki.

Sehun meremas dengan lembut kedua butt milik Luhan. Ia pun mendekatkan pinggulnya hingga juniornya bersentuhan dengan lubang milik Luhan.

"Enghhhh... palii hun- Akkkhhhhh!" Luhan memekik kaget saat Sehun memaksakan kepala juniornya untuk memasukki lubangnya yang masih virgin. Luhan tak bisa memungkiri jika perih itu mendominasi tubuhnya. IA merasa tubuhnya bagaikan dibelah dua. Ayolahhh Lu, ini baru kepala junior milik Sehun, belum lagi jika seluruh junior Sehun yang tertanam di dalam tubuhnya.

"Kalau kau tak tahan, kita bisa hentikan." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Anio... lanjutkan saja. Aku ingin kau menggenjot lubangku dengan kasar."

"Baiklah jika itu maumu saem. Muridmu ini akan menggenjot lubang sempitmu dengan junior besarnya." Dirty talk Sehun sukses membuat biraih Luhan kembali naik yang tadinya sempat turun karena rasa sakit di sekitar buttnya.

"Angkkkhhhhhhh!" Kali ini bukan hanya rasa sakit, tapi Luhan juga dapat merasakan nikmat yang teramat sangat. Pasalnya ujung junior Sehun langsung menyentuh prostat Luhan ketika ia berusaha memasukkan juniornya dalam sekali hentakkan.

"Anghh... anghh... faster ouhhh..." Tanpa menunggu Luhan beradaptasi, Sehun langsung menggerakkan junior besarnya di dalam Luhan dengan cepat.

"Apakah ada orang di dalam?" Sehun langsung menutup mulu Luhan yang tak mampu berhenti mendesah. Kenapa? Yahhh... karena Sehun tak rela menghentikan gerakkan penisnya di dalam Luhan.

"Apa ada orang?" Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, mereka mendengar suara pintu perpustakaan yangvdi kunci dari Luhan.

"Sehun! Ottee? Kita terkunci?" Sehun kembali membekap mulut Luhan dengan tangannya. Pasalnya ia mendengar siara ketukkan sepatu di luar sana.

Namun tetap, Sehun masih menggerakkan pinggulnya. Bahkan kini semakin cepat. Membuat Luhan hanya dapat menahan desahannya di bibirnya.

Tangan kiri Sehun mengangkat kaki kiri Luhan untuk memperdalam tusukkannya pada lubang Luhan. Bibirnya tak ada henti hentinya membuat kiss mark di punggung mulus milik Luhan.

"Emphhtt! Anghh~~ sshhh... ahhh... Sehunhh... aku ingin keluarhhh..."

"Bersama Luh~~" Pergerakkan pinggul Sehun semakin brutal seiring otot otot perutnya yang terasa menegang. Tangannya beralih meremas junior Luhan yang sedari tadi menganggur minta dijamah.

"Anghhh! Sehunhh!" Seiring dengan jeritan itu Luhan menyemburkan spermanya di tangan Sehun. Sebagian lagi berserakkan di lantai. Bersamaan dengan Luhan, Sehun pun mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam lubang Luhan. Karena terlalu banyak, cairan kentak itu mengalir dari sela sela peratuan tubuh mereka dan mengalir di paha bagian dalam Luhan.

"Sehun, kita terkunci."

"Biarkan saja. Lagi pula aku bisa memperkosa lubang sempitmu yang membuat juniorku ketagihan."

"Andaweee! Anghh... sehunhh~~"

* * *

><p><strong>~~ Innocent Songsaenim ~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Tokk tokkkk tokkk...<p>

"Masuk!" Dari balik pintu masuklah seorang Luhan yang tengah memegang beberapa lembar kertas.

"Apa apa?" Tanya Suho.

"Saya ingin memherahkan ini sajangnim." Ucap Luhan sambil menyerahkan kertas kertas tersebut kepada Suho.

"Itu semua adalah nilai nilai milik Sehun sajangnim." Suho tersenyum bangga melihat kertas kertas di tangannya. Setelah puas mengamati kertas itu, ia pun mengembalikannya kepada Luhan.

"APakah kau sudah membujuknya agar ia mau mengikuti olimpiade fisikia tahunan kali ini?"

"Saya sudah berusaha membujuknya sajangnim. Tapi ia berkata ia masih memikirkannya."

"Baiklah. Ak-"

Tokkk tookkkk tokkk...

Suho terpaksa menghentikan ucapannya ketika mendengar suara pintu ruangannya yang diketuk.

"Masuk!"

Seseorang yang muncul dari pintu ruangan itu membuat Luhan tersipu malu.

"Apa yang membuatmu kemari Oh Sehun?"

"Saya hanya ingin memberitahukan bahwa saya setuju untuk mengikuti olimpiade fisika tahun ini."

"Kau yakin Oh Sehun?" Sehun mangangguk pasti.

"Baiklah, kurasa semuanya sudah jelas. Persiapkan dirimu nak. Olimpiadenya akan dilaksanakan bulan depan. Jika kau memiliki kesulitan kau bisa meminta Luhan songsaenim untuk mengajarimu. Benarkan saem?"

Luhan mengangguk ragu. "Be-benar sajangnim." Habislah kebahagiaan Luhan ketika ia harua berjalan tak normal.

"Apakah saya boleh pergi saem?" Tanya Sehun.

"Yah... silahkan. Tapi Sehun, bisakah kau membantu Luhan saem ke meja kerjanya. Saya perhatikan jalannya sedikit aneh. Mungkin Luhan saem kakinya terkilir."

"Ohhh... tentu saja. Ayo saya antar saem." Sehun pun membopong tubuh Luhan menuju meja kerjanya.

"Enghhh..." Luhan langsung menutup mulutnya saat suara nista itu keluar dari mulutnya. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menjambak rambut Sehun yang dengan beraninya meremas buttnya di depan umum. Untung saja tak ada yang melihat hal memalukan ini.

"Cha sudah sampai." Dengan perlahan Sehun mendudukkan tubuh Luhan di atas kursi.

"Ohhhh saem aku lupa. Bisakah sepulang sekolah nanti aku kerumahmu. Aku ingin kau mengajariku tentang bab tujuh. ADa yang tidak aku mengerti."

"Te-tentu saja."

"Kamsahamnida Luhan saem." Ucap Sehun girang lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang guru. Sedangkan guru guru lain hanya tersenyum memandang guru dan murid itu yang terlihat sangat dekat. Mereka hanya tak tahu jika sasat ini keselamatan butt Luhan sedang terancam.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Yahhh... otte? Maafkan Zhiyu kalau banyak sekali typo di FF ini. soalnya Zhiyu buatnya ngebut hari ini. Inspirasinya Zhiyu dapetin pas lagi pelajaran fisika. Asli gurunya ga bisa ngajar. Satupun ga ada yang bisa masuk ke otak Zhiyu. Bukan zhiyu aja Hampir 80% temen sekelas Zhiyu ga ada yang ngerti. dan dari kelas lain juga sependapat dengan Zhiyu. #KokMalahNgegosip<p>

BTW jangan lupa review yah. Popobawa lagi Zhiyu usahain. soalnya pas lagi ngetik popobawa Zhiyu terserang penyakit galau karena ga bisa nonton TLP. Adakah yang senasib dengan Zhiyu. Tapi jangan galau lagi yah. Kita happy happy aja. Yang penting EXO udah pernah ke indo sendiri. Mungkin bukan sekarang, tapi di TLP mendatang

.

.

.

.

.

**Review, pleasee...**


End file.
